Currently, fishing lines, including fly fishing lines, are generally made with a smooth surface. Fishing lines may be monofilament, polyfilament (e.g., braided or twisted), or composite (e.g., multilayer with core and jacket or outer layer) construction. Suggestions have been made to modify the properties of the fishing line by selecting the component materials for desired properties, e.g., desired elongation, elasticity, strength, slipperiness, slickness, and by incorporating material in the fishing to impart desired properties, e.g., density reducing particles to improve floatation.
Some illustrative examples include U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,045 (Martuch); U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,034 (Howald); U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,009 (Collingborne); U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,785 (Foote); U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,480 (Lang); U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,744 (Chandler); U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,854 (Foote et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,292 (Butters); U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,498 (Yutori et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,616 (Fish Jr. et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,976 (Goodale); and PCT Publication Nos. WO92/03922 (Butters); WO98/14650 (Cook); and WO2006/031409 (Harder et al.).
AIRFLO™ Ridge Tactical Trout Fly Line has tiny ridges running longitudinally along the entire length of the line such that in cross section the line appears like a gear with a series of peaks and valleys around its circumference.
The need exists for fishing lines with improved performance properties including casting performance, reduced drag retrieval in water, and, as desired, increased floating characteristics or increased sinking characteristics.